


Surrender

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: PWP but Fade to Black. Everyone has their own Garashir take, here's mine. Just wanted something simple.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Surrender

"Why, what a pleasant surprise to see you, Doctor." Garak smoothly stood up from his cluttered workbench. He appraised the Doctor's strangely diminutive posture as Bashir entered the workshop. Perhaps Doctor Bashir was not as aware of his own demeanor as his Cardassian friend was, but Garak could read him like a book. 

"Garak," Bashir nodded, his eyes flickering up. 

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Garak circled around the bench, holding himself as if he were answering a mundane customer inquiry. "It is late, nearly closing time. I'm afraid any alterations will have to wait. However, I could offer some tea--"

He trailed off when Bashir shook his head, and Garak inclined his own in curiosity. And then, suddenly, he could sense it. It tickled his nostrils and made them flare as it steamed off the Doctor's form. Fear, and sex. Often the two were closely related. Sometimes it was hard to discern them. But in this moment they were quite distinct, and it made Garak's heart race, only his eyes widening in response. 

Bashir opened his mouth as if he were about to spill out some bullshit speech he'd prepared, and then he stopped himself. "Actually, I'd love some tea," he simpered. 

Garak closed the distance between them. He watched Bashir bristle slightly though he stopped just short. They were chest to chest, Garak with his hands behind his back. The heat between them was palpable. " 'How will you take your tea?' That is what I would ask you next, ordinarily. But... you're not really here for any ordinary reason, are you, my friend?" Taking on a predatory mood, his face came dangerously close.

Julian appeared as helpless as the day they met. So innocent. So sweet, so soft, so very vulnerable, so delicate and graceful, so inexplicably charming even when he stumbled. If Garak could only worship the Doctor from afar merely as proof that there were a scant few truly pure souls in the universe, he would be contented. But he was perhaps not so unlucky a man, after all. Bashir was his friend. And his friend had decided at last to express a need. 

But he wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Bashir cleared his throat and found himself rocking half a step back. "Oh, I could update you on your dental checkup in detail, but I expect it's not what you want to hear about last thing in the day. Suffice it to say that you might want to consider another brief follow-up appointment when you're able to. But more importantly," he was starting to add volume to his voice and deepen his tone to comfort himself, "I just wanted your company. I finished 'The Triptych of Kardass'. It took a little longer to get through than I expected. But I enjoyed it more than I expected to, as well." Garak had been eyeing him peculiarly since the word 'company'. Bashir swallowed hard. "Or... we could play a game." 

"I do like games," Garak hummed. He let his nose sink into the crook of Bashir's neck. He felt the Doctor stiffen, saw his fingers twitch. But he did not flee. Garak's nose and lips lightly trailed his flesh, lingering on his jugular vein, unscaled and so exposed, beating hard with his pulse. The smell of musk was almost cloying except that Garak relished it. Strange pheremones from a human body, but how they enticed him. Particularly from this beautiful creature. 

Garak nuzzled under Julian's ear before he drew away to look at him. Julian finally remembered to breathe. Garak pulled a slow smile. "That was a Cardassian kiss."

"I-i-is that a fact?" Julian panted.

"Now, you should show me a human kiss." 

Julian's eyes went from half-lidded to wide open. Garak waited patiently as he gathered himself. He saw Julian begin to lean forward and close his eyes again completely. Garak kept his eyes open, but he pursed his lips like he had watched humans do. This kiss was a bit odd. Pleasant enough. Julian touched his lips, pressed, made a curious little smacking sound, and withdrew. So charming how human blushes could be seen on their cheeks. And, how queer... how much it affected him.

Julian looked down demurely. 

Garak took two steps around him. He placed his hands on Julian's hips and pushed him toward the workbench. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Julian yielded, unable to resist. He touched the edge of the table, then felt Garak casually spin him about face. "You, being the one pursued for once? You, the one who is wanted? You, the desired?" Garak's hands began to wander. They squeezed the Doctor's thin hips, then began to manhandle upwards to feel his lithe flanks and ribs, slightly lifting his uniform jacket. Julian shivered when the air met his waist. He choked off a moan. 

Garak scanned his face very closely. The primal fear was still there, only just beaten out by lust. "Do not be afraid," his scaled hand slipped under his jacket and shirt to caress the Doctor's sleek back. "You know I will not hurt you." Bashir was trembling now, and he uttered a louder moan. His eyes slipped closed as Garak's tongue licked down his throat. Slowly, Garak inched in, until his pelvis was pressed against the Doctor's, the hard, hot erections in their crotches chafing.

"I want you," Julian finally gasped.

Garak contained a growl, instead answering with his characteristic flourish. "And how am I to interpret that, my dear, darling boy? Sucking, or fucking? You, or me?" 

"Everything," his voice was tremulous but Bashir blurted the word out. 

Garak chuckled darkly as he hoisted the Doctor up with arms clasping his neck, the Doctor's legs around his hips, and he carried the beautiful genius young man to his workshop's back room. 

~<3~


End file.
